


A Stranger In Asgard

by mabgeeksout



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - Fandom, Tyr - Fandom, odin - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabgeeksout/pseuds/mabgeeksout
Summary: Jessica Lauderdale accidently wanders into Asgard via an unknown passageway where she gets an all too real crash course in Norse mythology.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki watches as a mortal discovers a hidden passage to Asgard.

Loki stands in Odin's throne room on the clearest day in months. He could see all the realms simultaneously from this room. Loki loves being in this room for the spectacular view it offered. He didn't get to be here often. No one was supposed to be here uninvited. 

 

Loki smirks as he adjusts the spyglass against his verdant eye. "There she is", he murmurs. All year long he had been spying on a brunette mortal woman when he could spare a moment. There is nothing really remarkable about her. Long, frizzy hair. Dark chocolate eyes. Straight, average-sized nose. A rose-pink mouth that stretches into a beaming grin. All set into a round, pale face. She walks barefoot through her cornfield plucking ears and collecting them in buckets. She manages a store nearby during the day. She is single and lives alone. She seems to own the house and property where she lives. 

 

There is an invisible passageway in that field that leads to the city he is currently standing in. Loki didn't create it, but he knew about it and occasionally used it to spy on her more closely, especially when he was bored out of his mind. As he is right now. He watched to see if the woman would find it. He not only hoped she would, but he hoped she would stumble through it. How entertaining to have a mortal accidently find herself in this celestial city. What a welcome distraction! A grin spread across his face at the thought. When his boredom gnawed at him, Loki allowed himself to fantasize about aiding the bewildered woman. 

 

Loki leans forward as he watches her near the passageway. Only four more steps and she would slip through. Loki urges, "Come on, find it!" He quickly stands to his feet when the woman suddenly disappears from view, grinning wolfishly. His eyes dancing with excitement, he searches the landscape quickly for the woman with the spyglass. "There!", Loki exclaims. The woman is standing on the plain that lies before this shining city, a dumbfounded look on her face. 

With a smirking grin on his handsome face, Loki sets the spyglass on the seat of the throne. He exclaims, "Finally!" as he heads for the exit. "Time to have some fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow my chapters got rearranged (shrugs). I'm having to start all over. Oh well.   
> It's kind of a good thing because I wrote this prologue and needed to add it.   
> Anyway, just bear with me as I sort all this mess out.   
> And thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica refuses Loki's offer.

Jessica opens her eyes to the remnants of the sun playing around the edges of a skylight in the center of a dark panelled ceiling. Paning her head around as it rests on the back of the plush chair she’s occupying, she studies the paintings hanging on the walls, each one lit by lanterns. One depicting Loki with an unknown beautiful blond woman catches her eye. Both are dressed resplendently. The artist captured them facing each other while embracing intimately.

Orange-red light begins dancing on the wood-panel walls from the fireplace, making shadows move into the corners. 

Lifting her head to get a better look around, she sees Loki sitting up on a couch adjacent to her. He is staring at her with lamp-lit verdant eyes. “Good evening.”, he rasps seductively. Even through the curling tendrils of smoke from his cigarette, she can see his charmingly devious smile. He takes a satisfying drag, making the tip glow momentarily. 

Jessica blinks a couple of times, not breaking eye contact with him. She sits frozen in her chair. 

“Welcome to my home.”, he drawls, spreading his arms dramatically. She notices his chest is puffed out slightly. Jessica replies, “Thank you. It is lovely.” He nods, answering, “My wife Sigyn’s doing.”, gesturing toward the painting she had noticed earlier. 

Jessica comments, “She’s beautiful.” Loki says, “Yes, she is.”, his eyes softening a little. Jessica asks, “How did I get here?” Grinning self-satisfactorily, he says, “I carried you, of course. You passed out.”, accenting the last three words by pointing at her with his cigarette hand. Narrowing his eyes as he takes a long drag, she watches him enthralled. Turning his keen gaze back to her, Jessica squirms slightly in her chair. Scrambling for something else to look at, she turns her gaze toward the fireplace. Loki smirks at her reaction.  
Gesturing with his cigarette hand, he asks, “Would you like one?” Turning back to him, Jessica says, “Yes, please.” Cocking his head to one side, Loki asks, “What would you be willing to do for it?” Rolling her eyes, Jessica sighs irritably. “Nevermind.”, she grumbles, crossing her arms over her torso. 

Laughing heartily, Loki leans forward, holding out a cigarette in his outstretched hand. Jessica snatches it from him before he changes his mind, placing it between her lips. Handing her a black lighter, she lights it and returns it to him. She leans back as she puffs on the cylindrical stick while Loki pockets the lighter and sits back. 

Smiling smugly, he proclaims, “You need to relax, Jessica.” Scoffing, she retorts, “Relax?! I just stepped into the most twisted soap opera ever, only it’s all real! Please don’t tell me to relax.” Loki nods solemnly. “It’s a lot to take it. I’ll give you that. I want to help you acclimate to this environment. You’ve earned it.” Jessica laughs, exclaiming, “Oh, and this has nothing to do with Odin’s threat at all!” Averting his eyes and rubbing his neck, he quietly replies, “Yes, there is that.” 

Getting to his feet suddenly, Loki announces, “You need something to eat. I’ll be right back.” Before Jessica can tell him not to bother, he is disappearing into a what she assumes is the kitchen. He returns with a small basket containing a few pastries, a bottle of mead, and two flagons. Pouring the mead, Loki says, “Please, help yourself.” Jessica replies automatically, “I’m not hungry.”, as she stuffs a pastry into her mouth. Grinning impishly, he says, “Of course, you’re not.” 

His composure regained, his gaze is now serious as he looks at her. Loki continues, “The truth is I want to help you.” Jessica spits out, “Liar!” between bites. He concedes, “Yes, at times, I am. But, not right now. I sense I’ll get further with by being truthful.” Gesturing with her left hand, Jessica says, “Funny how that works.” 

 

Smiling amusedly, Loki asks, “Are you always this difficult?” Jessica answers, “Yes. What do you want, Loki?” He says, “As I said, to help you acclimate. And an alliance.”, speaking the last words carefully. She drops the unfinished pastry back into the basket, dusting crumbs from her hands, then grasps the handle of the flagon to take a long drink. Jumping to her feet with the flagon in hand, Jessica replies flatly, “No. Since I’m stuck here, where am I sleeping tonight?” She sees a flicker of hurt in his eyes before he masks it in a nonchalant expression. Surveying her coolly, Loki says, “Down the hall. Bedroom on the right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little torn as I wrote this, because I don't want to reveal something of the plot too early and ruin the whole story. Also, please forgive my blatant overuse of cigarette smoking. I'm little too enthralled lately with idea of Loki smoking them. To those of you gracious enough to have read this so far, I hope you continue with me. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 4

Jessica Lauderdale is walking barefoot through her garden on her five acres one Saturday, checking the rows of vegetables to make sure it remains healthy.  _ Barefoot is the only way to walk around here _ , she thought. Today, she is gathering corn. Some she will put in her deepfreeze, some she will sell to the country store in the center of town. She carries two large plastic white buckets by the handles. One bucket is already full, and twenty are in the other. Finding no blight or signs of major insect damage, she continues her walk with a serene smile on her round face. 

Her next couple steps lands her on unfamiliar terrain. Looking around, she discovers she is standing on the edge of a golden plain.  _ This wasn’t here before _ . Looking behind her, Jessica sees her cornfield as if she were looking through a window, the long verdant leaves of the stalks gently lifting in the wind. She turns back toward the plain. Beyond this stands a gleaming city built on a hill. Charming homes dot the lush landscape surrounding a vast alabaster palace located at the city’s center, where the hill crests. A long bridge leads to the palace. Beneath the bridge is a waterfall reflecting the sunlight in the form of a rainbow. All roads through the city seem to lead to the palace. She watches a woman carrying a variety of food in a wicker basket from the palace using one of the many cobblestone paths. She is humming blissfully to herself. Jessica watches her until she can no longer see her then makes her way toward the palace using the same path as the humming woman. 

_ If I’m going inside the palace, I need to blend in,  _ Jessica thinks. Watching the humming woman has given her an idea. As she jogs along the path, she spots a tan cotton dress hanging from a clothesline. Setting the buckets down momentarily, she darts between the hanging pieces of laundry, and removes the dress from the line. She quickly pulls it over her head, then smooths it down. Removing her jeans, she hangs them where the dress used to be. A pair of white slip-on shoes is set on a porch. She slips them on hastily. Picking up the buckets again, one in each hand, Jessica enters the palace.

Jessica walks quietly through the halls. She looks into each room she passes. Each is a snapshot of life here. Women washing laundry in gigantic vats of soapy water. Through the steamy air, she sees that their clothes are plastered to their bodies. Men and women paired off to practice fight in another room with various weaponry adorning the walls. She passes a cafeteria where a few people are mingling over afternoon drinks. A man’s boisterous laughter at the remark of his companion spills out into the hall. She peruses several identical guest rooms in a row as posh as a five star hotel room. Inside, a young woman with her hair pulled into a messy bun is picking up clothing strewn about on the floor in one of them, then tossing it into a hamper nearby with a frustrated sigh. Jessica slows down at the sight of a library with shelves of books as far as the eye could see. A few people are perusing the titles, blissfully unaware of each other. A man nearest the entrance pulls a tome off the shelf, coughing as he dusts it off with his left hand then examines the cover. 

Suddenly, a group of children run past her squealing and yelling in unbridled glee. A boy with a messy mop of chestnut hair stares at her with obvious curiosity as he passes, then grins the toothiest grin at her. Jessica grins back before he turns his little face away. She watches them disappear before continuing on. Following the hall to the end, Jessica turns to the right directly into a cavernous room that seems born from molten gold. 

A wide skylight centers on a group of men in the middle of the room. She feels as if she is in auditorium about to watch a play. Sticking to the shadows, Jessica moves further into the room to get a better view of them. The attire of the men remind her of a live action roleplay. 

Two men stand in the center of a rudimentary ring formed by the others. An auburn-haired man is struggling desperately against the chokehold an overly muscular blond man has him in, growling, “Let me go, Thor, you damned oaf!” 

Jessica’s brows crease at his words.  _ Thor?, _ she thinks. 

The one called Thor delivers a punch to the struggling man’s ribs. He moans behind clenched teeth. Another man with a wide shortsword hanging from his hip is standing off to the side with his arms crossed, impassively watching the goings-on before him. Next to him stands an imposing man with salt and pepper hair on his head and face who holds an ornate staff decorated with runes and precious gems. One of his eyes is an empty socket. 

Two men dressed as dwarves, one blond and one dark, stand together grinning at the scene before them. She notices the latter dwarf is holding a long bone white needle threaded with black leather. The bound man’s face becomes a mask of sheer terror. 

_I don’t think this is a larp’er rehearsal!,_ she screams mentally. Setting the buckets down, Jessica into a run at the dwarf holding the needle. She shouts angrily, “Hey, jerks!”, then kicks the dark-haired one before he is able to turn around. He faceplants, his needle skitters across the floor. Looks of shock greet her as she quickly steps over the dwarf. Baring her teeth, she smacks Thor across the face. She groans as she cradles her hand with the other. She looks at each face of the men standing around her. 

Releasing the bound man, Thor returns a slap to Jessica. “Ah!”, she cries out, holding her cheek with her uninjured hand. The side of her face is throbbing mercilessly now. The one-eyed man strikes Thor in the chest with the staff knocking him on his behind. He roars, “Just as I have always said, you are less than a man! A real warrior never commits an act such as this! Real men never serve under you! You and your warriors will never enter Valhalla!” Thor fixes the man with a murderous glare as he gets to his feet. He grumbles, “At least I don’t seduce women in order to steal from them.”, rubbing the center of his chest.

The elder man turns his calculating good eye to Jessica. A shiver run down her spine. She flinches when he reaches out to take her injured hand in his. An electrical jolt passes through her from head to toe. Surprise flickers over the man's face before his stony composure returns. Jessica feels warmth from her wrist to her fingertips like the flow of water. He then bows his head, brushing his lips against her fingers, without breaking his gaze. Jessica pulls her hand back roughly, giving him a dirty look for his familiarity. She flexes her fingers experimentally. “I am Odin.”, he says, his voice surprisingly warm. She replies warily, “I’m Jessica Lauderdale. Nice to meet you.” Odin answers, “Well met.” 

He bellows authoritatively, “Halt, Loki!”, causing Jessica to startle. At the snap of his fingers, two Einherjar flank Loki, seize him by the arms, and force march him before Odin. The auburn-haired man had been trying to quietly slip away while everyone was distracted. His smile at being caught is simultaneously devious and charming. 

Thor yells, “This is your doing!”, pointing at Loki. “You invited her here as a diversion so you could escape punishment!” Loki rolls his eyes at the irate blond, then replies, “I did not! I have never seen her before today. I don’t know why she’s here.” His curious verdant eyes gaze at her. 

Jessica pipes in, “He’s right. We’ve never met before. He didn’t invite me here or put me up to this.” Loki quips, “I told you so.”, sweeping his arm dramatically while looking at Thor. “Though I do admit to trying to take advantage of the distraction she provided.” Turning to her again, “I’m Loki Laufeyson. Well met, Jessica Lauderdale.”, extending his hand. She replies, “Likewise.”, shaking his hand.

Banging the staff on the floor, Odin shouts, “Enough!” Turning to Jessica, “You involve yourself in matters that are not yours. You will be escorted home by two of my einherjar.” 

Jessica proclaims resolutely, “No, I will not go home. What punishment is Loki trying to escape? Why does the dwarf have a needle and thread?” The man with the short sword on his hip speaks up. “Allfather, if I may explain?” Loki rolls his eyes, then fixes him with a burning stare to which the man is oblivious. Odin nods his permission. “Thank you.”, he says. 

Looking at Jessica, he says, “My name is Tyr. Well met.” Crossing her arms, she simply replies, “Nice to meet you.” He smiles and nods in response. Tyr continues, “Loki promised these dwarves, Brokk and Eitri, his head if they impressed Odin with their craftsmenship. You see, they are master blacksmiths. Well, they succeeded in impressing Odin with their gifts. Loki then agreed that he had promised his head but he didn’t promise his neck. The dwarves are upset that Loki is trying to exploit a loophole in their agreement. Brokk proposed that if they can’t have Loki’s head, then he should be allowed to sew his lips shut for attempting to talk his way out of punishment.”

Staring at all of them incredulously, Jessica exclaims, “You all are really fucked up!"

Odin bellows, “Silence!” Snapping his fingers once again, two Einherjar grab her by the arms, march her over to a set of steps, and shove her down hard upon them. She opens her mouth to protest, only to find she suddenly cannot speak. Looking to each of the soldiers, they smirk knowingly at her. 

Odin’s whistle pierces the air. Two massive tawny wolves emerge from the shadows with their teeth bared and growling. Baring their teeth at her, they growl threateningly then settle before her. Their fierce golden eyes watch her from beneath dark lashes. Jessica wipes sweat from her brow with the neck of her shirt. 

Brokk yells apoplectically, “Having his lips sewn shut is the least he deserves for reneging on our deal! I will see this silvertongued liar punished!” He straightens his tunic with a savage tug at the hem. Eitri nods in agreement, looking slightly disgruntled. Returning his leather-threaded needle to Brokk, Tyr comments, “I agree that Loki’s punishment should fit the offense committed.” Loki quips, “Why exactly are you here? If I recall, you were not smart enough to avoid losing your hand to a wolf cub. You really shouldn’t be giving advice.” Odin answers gruffly, “He is here because I asked him here.” 

Loki replies snidely, “Consulting with Mimir’s head not doing it for you anymore?” 

Turning to the dwarves, he promises diplomatically, “You shall be satisfied immediately.” Signaling with a flourish of his wrist, Thor and Tyr seize Loki by the arms. He kicks both men before they pin him to the floor on his back.

Loki shouts, “No!”, his entire body bucking and thrashing wildly. “Odin! Brother! Please!”, he pleads. Odin only looks wearily at him. Loki shifts his gaze over his shoulder, his tremulous lips smiling. “Thor, remember all the adventures we attended together? Didn’t we have fun? Please don’t let them do this!” Thor replies regrettably, “This is not something you will be able to talk your way out of.” Loki yells at the top of his lungs, “Tyr! Is this really justice?!”, locking eyes with the god of justice and war. Tyr fixes Loki with an indifferent stare. 

The dwarves kneel on either side of Loki. Jessica’s stomach twists as Brokk raises his needle. Loki tosses his head back and forth. Thor grabs his face in one hand, simultaneously holding his mouth shut and head prone. Tyr orders, “Do it quickly.”, looking to Brokk.

Brokk smiles sadistically as he leans forward to pierce the left corner of Loki’s mouth. His green eyes go wide as he screams gutturally. His body thrashes wildly. Brokk sinks his knee onto Loki’s chest then continues stitching. 

Loki moans and whimpers pitifully in between screams. He gags as blood seeps into his mouth, causing him to choke-cough. The sounds echo off the walls in a torturous symphony. Jessica feels her stomach churn. Swallowing bile, she gets to her feet seething in anger. The twin wolves immediately attack. They gnash their teeth on her arms, knocking her backward onto the steps on her back. They shake their enormous heads repeatedly, tearing her flesh. Jessica opens her mouth in a silent cry. As quickly as they attack, they release her and retreat to their former position. Jessica stares in horror at her blood staining their maws. They growl warningly, their wild eyes fixed on her, then fall silent. Jessica swoons and whimpers on the stair as she slowly rights herself. Brokk has finished. He tucks away his needle in a compartmented pouch looking satisfied.

“Get the wolf’s father on his feet.”, Odin orders gruffly. Thor and Tyr hauling him to his feet suddenly causes him to sway violently. The sight of Loki pulls a sob from Jessica. Blood saturates his mouth, chin, and neck. He choke-coughs as he swallows some of it again. His skin is deathly pale and covered in sweat. His fingers touch his lips, where jagged rows of black leather stitches now mar his skin, eliciting whimpers from him. His pupils are blown wide.

Loki begins to run toward the exit as the dwarves laugh. Jessica leaps up and over the wolves to follow, feeling the beasts hot on her heels. Both of them are stopped by Odin’s soldiers.

Odin approaches them, stopping in front of Loki first, who lifts his dull eyes to him as he starts to speak. “Dear brother, I have come to a conclusion about why you got yourself into trouble.”, he says with a sad grin. “You are simply bored. You need something to occupy your time and some responsibility. I will do you the favor of giving you both. Whether you had anything to do with this mortal’s presence here or not, I am now making you responsible for her.” Despite his condition, Loki manages to look incredulous. Jessica’s own countenance mirrors his. 

Odin continues, “She will be a guest in your home for one week. She will be attending the Feast of Mabon with you and Sigyn. While she is here, you are responsible for showing her around Asgard and exposing her to our culture. While she is here, you will make sure the mortal lives an Asgardian. After the week is over, you will personally see that she gets home safely. If you fail, the punishment will be a permanent one. I would hate for your family to suffer in such a way.” Loki narrows his eyes at the Allfather.

Odin then turns his attention to Jessica, sidestepping over to her. “You have something to say, my dear? Speak.” After he utters the last word, Jessica feels a pressure leave her vocal cords. She rasps, “There are a lot of things I would to say, but I’ll hold my tongue.” Odin quips, “Very wise. Another time then.” with a nod. He calls with his wolves with a whistle. As he exits, the einherjar fall into formation behind him.

Jessica finds Loki slowly teetering up the hall, marking time with his feet as moves to leave the palace. Jessica runs up to him in his blindspot. Loki pins her up against the opposite wall by the neck with one hand. His eyes are wildfire. Grasping his forearm with both hands in a useless attempt to free herself, she gasps, “Loki”, as if uttering a prayer. He releases her immediately, continuing his same slow pace. 

Rubbing her neck with her right hand, Jessica joins him at his side. “Let me help you get to a medic, or at least, home.”, she pleads in a froggy voice. Loki weakly shoves her away without breaking his stride. She bumps the opposite wall. 

Jessica grumbles, “Are all of you guys assholes?”

She continues to follow him but at an arms length this time as they exit the palace. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and I apologize but I couldn't justify splitting it into two parts. Loki's torture was gut-wrenching to write. If you've ever read the Norse myths, they don't really fill in the details. I hope that's what I did in that scene and the chapter. I wanted to hook anyone who reads this, so I went for intense. I also want to portray the characters as they really are in the myths. Anyway, thank you for reading this. This will be my first multi-chapter story. I hope you keep reading.


End file.
